Resistance
by xparamorexbabex
Summary: As Olivia is held as Walternate's prisoner, the other Olivia has gone undercover and joined Peter and Walter in their universe. What will become of everyone? What will happen to Peter and Olivia's new found relationship? AAH! :O
1. Chapter 1

This obviously takes place right after the season 2 finale...I'm so WORRIED about what will happen to everyone! :S Anyways please REVIEW and check out the song "Resistance" by Muse! Thanks! ;D

* * *

Two days. Olivia had been the other Walter's prisoner for two days. And in those two days she had almost driven herself crazy attempting to guess at what had become of the real Walter and Peter. As she sat alone, freezing and starving in the dark cell, she had come up with thousands of possibilities, all of which were grim.

Olivia couldn't remember what happened after she had set off William Bell's bomb-like device. Obviously, someone knocked her out, most likely with a kick to the back of her head because it was still sore. Then the next thing she knew, she was alone and confused in the darkness.

For the first day of her solitude, Olivia had no knowledge of where she was or how she got there. But after the other Walter's first 'visit', Olivia knew she was his prisoner. And as Olivia sat in the corner of the room shivering, she felt the fear of what would become of her gnaw away at her insides.

She knew that the Walter from this side was cruel and was capable of much worse things than the caring Walter she knew and loved. What would he do with her? Starve her to death? _Unlikely_, Olivia guessed, _Walter needs me for something- otherwise, why would I still be alive? _She just pined to know what he needed her for.

And she missed Peter. During the few moments when she wasn't trying to cope with her current situation or when she wasn't worrying about him, she thought back to their kiss. It was passionate and warm...something that she had been waiting a long time for. She should have gone for it sooner instead of waiting for Peter to get around to it, she realized with a smile. Then maybe they could've been together longer before...this happened. Maybe she could've convinced Peter to stay behind and never travel to his home-universe in the first place.

But doubts and regrets would never lead her anywhere. She had to look toward the future.

But at the current moment, there was nothing to look at. She scooted out of the corner and found the center of the room. She slowly lowered herself onto her back and looked up at where the ceiling would be. She closed her eyes, watching the colored blobs dance across the back of her eyelids. Suddenly, rage overpowered her. It was uncontrollable and unexpected, but it shook her body and made her tighten her fists to control it.

_But Olivia,_ she thought to herself, _you don't have to control anything. No one can see you. Let go for once in your life._

So she sucked in as much air as her lungs could hold, and screamed louder than she had ever dared before. She kept on screaming, over and over. Whenever she ran out of breath, she would quick inhale once more, and shriek once again, louder than the previous scream.

And while she screamed, Olivia thought of how amazing it felt. To lose control, to finally release all the worry and fear inside her, and to feel _alive._

When her throat was so sore that she could no longer make a sound, she felt the urge to laugh overcome her. She rolled back and forth on her back, letting silent giggles shake her. _Olivia Dunham, you have surely lost your mind. Haven't you always said that solitary confinement never worked? You're a disgrace._

"Shut up," Olivia mouthed to the other Olivia inside her head. She wasn't crazy. She was just seizing this moment as if it was the last she had. What was insane about that?

Suddenly, in the midst of her giggling fit, the lights flickered on. Immediately, Olivia became silent and quickly jumped to her feet. _Just like last time, _Olivia recalled that Walter must be coming to speak with her.

Olivia tensed as she saw part of the wall slide over, and the other Walter step into the cell. Before she had a chance to spring towards the open door, it slid closed again. _Great. Just great._

The other Walter looked down at her with disgust and contempt, as if he shouldn't even waste his time on her. She hated the man, but if she wanted to get out or eat anything, she had to restrain from saying anything.

She looked up at him with a straight face and asked with no emotion recognizable in her scratchy voice, "What do you want with me?"

The other Walter smirked, as if he had just won some imaginary game, but it faded quickly, replaced by a furrowed brow and a frown.

"The truth is, Agent Dunham, I need your help."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews:) I was bored today so i decided to actually update a story for once. Enjoy:D  


* * *

"The truth is, Agent Dunham, I need your help."

_I knew it, _Olivia thought. _Why else would I still be here?_ She smirked reflexively then realized her mistake. _Damn, there goes my 'act innocent' plan, _Olivia thought. _I'd better take a different approach__…_

Olivia jumped to her feet and glared at Walter intently. "Why the hell would I do anything for you?" She exclaimed with the most venom she could muster.

Walter looked momentarily taken aback, but rapidly regained composure. "I'm sorry, Agent Dunham. That sentence was worded incorrectly. It made you think you actually have a choice," he spat at her sarcastically.

Olivia pressed her lips into a hard line, itching to punch him hard in the face and run for it. But she steadied herself.

"Let me rephrase that." Walter almost laughed at her, but thought better of it. He walked around Olivia as he talked, like a lion before it attacked it's pray. "You will help me, Agent Dunham, or you will never see _your_ Walter alive again."

Olivia seethed and her hand instinctively went to her holster, remembering too late that it was empty. She hoped Walter hadn't noticed.

But of course he had. And he laughed. "Silly Olive," he mocked. "Other than me, no one in this universe that knows you exist. You have nowhere to go. Now I'll let you in on a little…shall we say, secret." Suddenly his face turned steely and his voice became utterly menacing.

Olivia almost shook with fear, but balled her hands into fists to control her temper. She needed this information.

"No one from your universe knows that you are here either."

Olivia was shocked, but more confused than anything else. She made sure no emotion except hatred showed on her face, and expectantly stared at Walter.

"Agent Dunham, what you thought was a clever plan actually led to your own demise. How ironic." He chuckled.

Olivia sneered. _He really loves torturing me doesn't he?_ Olivia thought. _What a sadistic man._

"Now, this is the part where you agree to do everything I say before you know anything." He smirked. "I know it's unfair for you, but that's just how things work. So…will you do it, Agent Dunham? I know you will, but I still have to ask."

She looked at him, her nostrils flaring and her hands shaking. "Yes."

"Good girl," he said with a smile. "Considering that you've been sitting alone in this room for two days speculating about everything, you deserve some food. You must be ravenous. Would you care to join me for dinner?"

Olivia's hunger suddenly became her top priority. Right on cue, her stomach rumbled like thunder, indicating that Walter was correct.

He smirked yet again. "Follow me to my office. I won't bother cuffing you. I know you won't leave without information." He quickly turned and strutted away, leaving Olivia alone in the cell.

_He's right,_ Olivia thought. _I can't leave until I understand everything._ So she followed him out of the cell, around a corner and up two flights of stairs, making sure to retain this path just in case.

When they arrived at their destination, a magnificent feast awaited them. At the sight of it, Olivia's mouth watered and all her senses seemed to dull. When Walter told her to dig in, she did without a second thought.

After a time, Olivia felt sleepy. She put down a chicken leg and yawned deeply. Walter looked over at her and she realized that he hadn't eaten a single thing since they arrived. _Oh shit__…_

Suddenly Olivia's legs gave way and she toppled onto the carpet. She looked up and the last thing she saw was Walter's creepy smile before everything went dark.


End file.
